Problem: $ \dfrac{6}{4} \div \dfrac{3}{4} = {?} $
First, we can simplify the problem: $ \dfrac{3}{2} \div \dfrac{3}{4} = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \dfrac{3}{2} \times \dfrac{4}{3} $ $ = \dfrac{3 \times 4} {2 \times 3} $ $ = \dfrac{12}{6}$ Simplify: $ = 2$